


Tears of a Soldier

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Berthold Hawkeye is an asshole, F/M, Past Abuse, War is hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Riza Hawkeye struggles with her orders during Ishval.





	Tears of a Soldier

Roy couldn’t really believe what he was hearing. Inside the tent were sobs. He opened the flap quickly, and stepped inside. He had never seen Riza so upset before. She was curled up on the floor, sobbing.

“Hey… Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, his voice low and soothing. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“I hate this! I… I can’t do it anymore!”

“Do what?”

“Kill!” Her sobs increased and Roy pulled her closer. The closest he’d seen to this had been when they were children together. Berthold Hawkeye had been a fantastic Alchemy teacher, but a horrible father.

“Riza… It gets easier… You’ll… you’ll get over it.”

“But I will never forget, Roy! I-I can’t  _ ever _ forget!”

“I know, Riza. But it gets easier.”

“How would  _ you _ know?”

Roy fell silent as he carefully chose his words. “Because it’s a job. Like it or not, we have our orders. We know what we have to do, and we simply do it.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

He stroked her hair. “It’s okay. You don’t always have to be strong. Not anymore.”

Riza curled up smaller, and Roy was reminded of the many nights she had crawled into she had crawled into his bed after raised voices and shattering glass had echoed through the cavernous house. He remembered the tears she had cried then.

“What choice do I have?” she asked, her voice small.

“You’ve got people here. Me, Maes… We’re here to support you. You can lean on us. It’s okay.”

Riza nodded, but didn’t move. Roy stroked her hair some more. Riza had been through so much. Roy couldn’t save her from her past, but he could support her through her future.

“You should try to sleep,” Roy murmured.

“Stay?” Riza begged.

“As long as I can,” he replied.

She shifted again, laying her head in his lap. This, like every moment he spent with her, was something he could never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
